Harpy Parker/Relationships
Harpy is close with a lot of people, especially her family members and boyfriend Jordan. Harpy expresses her love in the most friendly way to her family, and is often described as the most happy of the four children. She is however, having few down sides as well, which her family rarely notices since she is often positive about her days, no matter how terrible some of them went. Family Harpy has a good relationship with all of her family members, although some of them are not very sociable. Harpy has barely any friends she could trust at all, and she obviously have the most faith in her family. Zenith Harpy and her sister have a very good sister-bonding towards each other and shares the same room, despite are both living in different environments. Harpy understands the stress Zenith has to go to as the oldest sibling of four, and helps her with her brothers sometimes. Zenith also gave her advice to approach Jordan in Letters, although she also told her that she should finish high school first. Ike Ike and Harpy are not shown with each other often, but they prove to be in a good relationship too. They are both the middle children. Whenever Harpy was asked about her older brother, Harpy assumes he is inventing something. Ike is aware that Harpy has a boyfriend but is not as burdened as Zenith about the subject. However, he too has to check whether or not Jordan is a bad person so that Harpy would not get harmed. Pierre Pierre and Harpy are also very close, since both of them are still schooling, and Harpy loves him a lot as he is her only younger sibling. She is likely to seek Pierre for help if Zenith wasn't there for her at the moment. Pierre will ask Harpy about things girls like because he has a crush on a girl who shares the same music class as him. Her Parents Harpy has a solid relationship with her parents, sometimes massaging their backs, does housework and is overall a caring daughter of theirs. She will often ask what adulthood is like to them. Love Interest Jordan Chen Jordan is Harpy's love interest. However, she hides her feelings greatly whenever she is physically in contact with him, shown in Game Later and Odd Hangout. However, whenever she is away from him, she starts becoming nervous and worries if he ever actually likes her. She is also quite protective of him, as she fought Doug Marka for attempting to hit them with a baseball bat. Friends * Khloe Vegas - She is one of Harpy's few friends, quite frankly her best friend. She is shown hanging out with Harpy the most, and is aware that Harpy is not human. * Dales Dane - Harpy doesn't know much of him other than he is her sister's 'boyfriend'. Harpy was told that he is obsessive over Zenith, and Harpy does agree on this. However, she doesn't seem to mind him at all. Category:Character relationships